High School Never Ends
by The Pendulum Clock
Summary: Lots of kids say high school sucks.But with the characters from Fate/Stay Night and Black Cat,it's bound to get better..or worse. Black Cat crossover
1. Introducing the Students!

**Disclaimer:As much as I'd like to say I do,I don't own FSN.**

**A/N: Whew.Took me some time(and a lot of motivation/pestering from my classmates)to actually write a fanfic--but--TAADAA!Here it is!My very first fanfic!Yay!I'm not sure if it's any good,though,this IS my first fanfic..whatever,just ENJOY!**

**Sorry for the loooooong list of characters,I just got so overexcited with the idea of getting the characters from my fave animes to get together..**

_(Crossover from Black Cat)_

**High School Never Ends**

**Chapter One: Introducing the Students and Teachers of Cronos Homurabura Gakuen**

**High School Division**

**Class 2-A**

**Teacher-in-Charge:**

Arturia Pendragon:a girl affectionately called Saber by everybody because of her strange love of swords(and lions).

Shiro Emiya:the neighborhood nice guy,and wants to become a FRIGGIN' Hero of Justice.

Futari Takezawa: one of the few guys that Saber respects and is often found by his classmates in secludeded places with a sketchbook.

Rin Toshaka: an authorative girl who practices her sinister plans on Shiro.She's the top student,too.

Train Heartnet: a student in Shiro's class who particularly acts like a cat and unknown to his teachers,has a roman numeral "13" on his chest.

Yukika Saegusa: probably the most gentle girl in school, the only other person besides Rin who can read anyone,especially Saber, like a book.

Kai Ikimura: like Akira Saito,Kyou Hatsuka from junior high and Sukuchi Setsuga,he is a close childhood friend of Futari and is the only one who knows about his real presonality.

Gallom: Lacdoll's best friend who has a very large body that is opposite to Lacdoll's.

Lacdoll: best friends with Gallom and is probably the only one who thinks Shiro's dream makes any sense.

**Class 2-C**

**Teacher-in-Charge:Medea Kuzuki**

Sakura Matou: a timid girl who likes Shiro and doesn't like the fact that she's classmates with the biggest jerk(Gilgamesh,obviously) in school.

Saya Minatsuki:a cheerful,optimistic girl who always blabs on and on about "the freedom to choose".

Archer Emiya: Shiro's older brother by five minutes,has an attitude that's totally opposite from his not-so-little brother.

Kevin McDougall: a laid back guy who keeps a small gun keychain near his pocket at all times.

Gilgamesh: another perverted exchange student who's after Saber but calls everyone,even the teachers,"mongrels".

Enkidu: Gilgamesh's best friend who likes like he got run over by a dump truck because of his shabby appearance(he's got cat-hairs on his chin,for Christ's sake!)

Sukuchi Setsuga: the oldest guy in class and is the only person that Enkidu respects.

Kaede Makidera: a loud and obnoxious girl who is openly disliked by Rin.

Kane Himuro: Kaede and Yukika's best friend who is intelligent and considerate.

**Class 2-E**

**Teacher-in-Charge:Toma Fudo**

Medusa: a pretty but short-sighted who's blind as a bat without her glasses.

Issei Ryodou: the student body president who thinks of Rin as a witch who's out to steal his soul(and maybe,just maybe,she probably will.).

Gwenivere: a shy, beautiful girl who sees Saber as a guy because of their relationship when they were kids.

Bedivere: a tall, lanky guy who protects Saber like a knight.

Bazett Fraga McRemitz: another Irish transfery.A serious girl who absolutely despises Lancer and avoids contact with him

Lin Shaolee: a quiet and cool guy who hides his bishounen-ness with a pair of glasses.

Leysritt: Sella's twin who's very casual and shows signs of a little romantic interest in Shiro.

Sella: Leysritt's twin who's the exact opposite of her twin,insecure and fickle and also doesn't trust Shiro.

Ayako Mitsuzuri: a girl who competes with Rin to see who can get a boyfriend first.

**Class 3-A**

**Teacher-in-Charge:Tearju Lunatique**

Creed Diskenth: A psychopath who's obsessed with Train and hates Saya's guts.

Avenger: a mysterious and clumsy student who has a LOT of permanent scars/tattoos and secretly cares for Caren, and hides it by pretending to show a lack of interest in her.

Akira Saito: River's best friend and keeps his pet raven "Flame" close by at all times,even during class(much to the annoyance of his teachers).

Caren Ortensia: a girl who comes from a long line of exorcists and displays a genuine interest in Avenger because of his QUEER appearance

Shinji Matou: Sakura's older brother who apparantly is an idiotic and cowardly narcissist

Kyoko Kinsaki: Saya's cousin who follows Train like a sick puppy

Cu Chulainn: a perverted Irish exchange student who's called "Lancer" because of his fondness for lances and spears.

River Zastory: the class clown who has almost no sense of direction.

Sephiria Arks: a girl who has an attitude that's very similar to Saber's: cold and unfeeling but is actually suppressing her feelings to focus on her goals.

**Faculty and Staff**

Taiga Fujimura: Pirncipal of Cronos Homurabura Gakuen, and is frequently teased by her colleagues "Tiger" because of preference to her name and her tiger-like attitude

Sven Vollfield: dons a white hat and an eyepatch and is frequently seen hanging out with Eve from the middle school division and Train during breaks.Also,he's the assisstant principal.

Soichiro Kuzuki: the history teacher who's the only teacher who looks like the subject he's teaching.Husband to Medea Kuzuki

Kojiro Sasaki: the suave literature teacher who talks in metaphores, making it virtually impossible for ANYBODY to understand what he really means.

Medea Kuzuki: Soichiro's wife who is calm and collected but when she gets mad--RUN LIKE HELL (teaches Home Economics)

Tearju Lunatique: Eve's mom who jokes about "experimenting on students" in the past, which makes all high schoolers cower and kneel before her.(teaches Math and Science)

Rinslet Walker: the totally rich and totally hot PE teacher who doen't care where her money's from,as long as she gets it

Chardon: Kyoko's mentor who wears a freakin top hat and glasses.(teaches Arts and Music)

Toma Fudo: the only teacher who would probably understand what Kojiro says.(teaches Japanese)

Jennos Hazard: the dashing English teacher who's drooling over Rinslet.

Echidna: the school nurse who watches over Creed like a hawk.

----------------------------

A/N:Now that that's over,LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

----------------------------

_6:24 am,Cronos Homarabura Gakuen_

_School rooftop_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Train?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hellooooooooooooo?Train?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Train! Look! the milkman!",Saya finally said out of desperation.

"Where? Where?"Train,upon hearing the word,"milkman", shot out of his chair like a bullet.

"Wha--? Saya? What're you doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be on cleaning duty?"

"Sure, but I thought I'd relax for a while,"she paused for a while, seeing a flock of small birds fly across the roof."since cleaning my classroom is like cleaning a pigsty," she continued.

"Wait--how do you even know that it's my turn on cleaning duty,Train?"she asked playfully.

"Huh?Well--I--uhhhh.."

Saya studied the nervous expression on Train's face,then finally asked,"Are you spying on me???"

"WHAT?!WHY THE HELL WOULD I SPY ON **YOU**?!WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD EVEN HAVE A REASON TO?!!!"Train cried,his face red as a tomato and practically out of breath.

Saya crossed her arms in front of chest and pouted."You know,"she started."I expected a more.._subtle_ answer from you,o great _Black Cat._"she teased.Train grunted. He wondered why he even got that nickname,anyway. Sure, he liked cats, and yeah,he preferred the black ones, but was that really reason enough to give him a nickname like that?

He was snapped from his thoughts when he felt someone else come to the rooftop.

"Train?"the voice called.

"Crap! It's Tosaka! Hide me,Saya!"

"Train?You here?the teacher's calling for you,he says that you have to take out the cats that snuck into the classroom--"

Rin's sentence was cut short when she saw nobody on the rooftop,save for Saya.

"Tosaka-san?What are you doing here?"Saya asked,trying not to look suspicious.But when it's Rin you're hiding from, don't expect any mercy..

"Ah,Minatsuki-san.I didn't know you hung out here."

Saya shivered.Rin's voice sounded like she was suspecting something.Saya fumbled for an answer,and tried not to give out Train's location while she was at it. "Heh,well..I thought it would be nice to get some air before the morning assembly,ahaha.."

"Really..well,from what I heard you and Train are really close, and some say you guys are even best friends.So I guess you must know a lot about him.."

"Yeah,you're right,we are best friends."Saya unknowingly replied.Train was now sweating buckets,since he knew that Saya was so easily manipulated.To make things worse,Rin was a master of manipulation.

"..like where he's hiding now."Rin continued.

"Sure I do! he's right there,behind the row of bleachers to the rightmost of the rooftop--Oh,crap."she muttered.

"RUN TRAIN!!!"Saya cried.

With that,Train dashed to the stairs leading back inside.Rin followed,running as well."Get back here,Heartnet!!"

Train, obviously much faster and more agile than Rin,leaped with ease into the entrance of the stairs,then zoomed over to his classroom.Big mistake.

Sven caught sight of a flash of tan(A/N:the school uniform is similar to that of Homurabura Gakuen in FSN.) running down the hallway in the direction of the 2-A classroom."HEARTNET! YOU BETTER GET THOSE CATS OUTTA THE CLASSROOM OR I'LL TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR MILK PRIVELLEGES FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!!"Sven's voice trailed into the corridors,causing some students to look outside their classrooms,curiously searching for the commotion.

Once he heard milk was at stake,Train tried to stop his feet from running,but couldn't.

That was when Saber exited the classroom.

SCREECH

Saber:Heartnet?!

Train:OUTTA THE WAY!!!

Saber!?

more screeching made by the soles of Train's shoes,followed by a relatively loud scream from Saber

CRASH!!!

Medea,who seemed to notice the commotion just now,stepped out of her classroom to see what all the commotion was about.It was commotion, all right--Train and Rin were piled up on Saber,who was trying to squirm free from her two classmates who were now lying on top of her,obviously dazed.

Train:Miiiiiiiiilk...

------------------------------

_10 minutes later_

_Nurse's office_

Saber,obviously tired from her encounter with her two crazed classmates,lay down in one of the clinic beds,and forced herself to sleep since she knew once she got back to class,sleeping time would be SO over with classmates like hers.

As her thoughts scattered in her mind, she heard someone else stir in the bed next to hers.

Rin and Train couldn't be in the clinic,they were both in the principal's office getting one hell of a scolding from theTiger.

So who was the person in the bed next to hers?

She finally stood up,curious to find out who the person was.

She crept over next to the white curtain seperating her bed and the other one,and slowly tugged on it..

"Eh?Saber-san? You're in here too?"

"You know me--?"Saber replied,shocked.

Akira Saito sighed as he watched Saber,trying hard to remember why that name rung a bell somewhere in her head..

"Don't remeber,huh?Well, I guess that comes with being best friends with Futari,people tend to forget that you even exist.."He said with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice and a sarcastic grin on his face.

As if on cue, a sudden realization came to Saber and she remebered.

"Ah! You're Akira-san!The guy who comes to school with a parakeet!"

"Um..It' a raven."Akira corrected.

"Oh."

For a while,Saber just stood there and studied Akira's features.His red,spiky hair,and his fierce,blood red eyes.

"Hmm?"Akira said."Is there somthing on my face?"

"N-no,"she countered."It's just that you and Futari are so different..I was thinking how the two of you became best friends.."

Akira looked shocked at the question,and Saber realized the error in her words.

"Ah,I'm sorry that must've been rude to ask,Akira-san.."

"No,It's okay.I get that a lot..and,sorry to say,I'm afraid I can't answer your question."

"It's fine.I was only a bit curious anyway,I didn't mean to intrude."

"Thanks for understanding,Saber-san."he said with a smile and walked casually to the door,with Flame following closely behind.

Saber heard the door slam shut,and she looked at the clock above the door.

"I think I' ve had enough rest.Maybe I'll head back to class."

Following Akira's example,she calmly closed the door behind her and started pacing towards her classroom.

"I wonder,"she thought.

What could' ve happened to make two people who were nothing alike become so close?

-------------------------

A/N:Yay!I'm done on the first chapter!YAY!YAY!YAY--OOF!(author slips on pieces of paper filled with drawings litterred across the room)

ehem ok,now that that's over,I want to say sorry for making such a short chapter and LOOOOOOOOOOONG list of characters.Hountou gomennasai..

Please R&R! But remember if you leave flames of any kind..

YOU SHALL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! 10 DAYS OF WASHING AND BATHING OUR **GINORMOUS **DOG,PATTY! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

BRACE YOURSELF! MORE CHARACTERS WILL APPEAR AS THE SERIES PROGRESSES!!

Heh.I'm crazy.

But you all should know that by now.


	2. Allergies and Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:I do not own FSN,the wonderful TYPE-MOON does.Round of applause for them,please.**

**A/N:Hello again!Once again,it's me, the crazy fanfic writer that haunts your dreams!BWAHAHA-- Actually,I didn't think I would update this for a few weeks,but I couldn't resist and after a few days I sat down again and started to write a draft,but didn't get it on my computer thanks to my dysfunctional family.Well,without further ado,here's the second chapter of my fanfic!Enjoy..meow.**

**P.S.:Don't blame me for the lame comedy.I get the stupid wisecracks and funny(?)situations from my classmates(I'll try and miss them).**

_(Crossover from Black Cat)_

**High School Never Ends**

**Chapter Two: Allergies and Flashbacks **

_9:16,Cronos Homurabura Gakuen_

_School Garden_

In the High School Division of Cronos Homurabura,recess and lunch are the most anticipated times of the day.

Not only because the school garden is surronded by sakura and gingko trees,the wind is cool and it's not too hot in the spacious school garden.The canteen is also so conviniently located,as in right beside it.

Recess and lunch are also when the students get to eat,chat about how ridiculous the principal looked when she fell off the stairs,laugh about how the Literature teacher had his fly open,so on and so forth.

But for one particular student,recess is a torture she goes through everyday.

"SAYA!STEP AWAY FROM THE CHOCOLATE BAR,**NOW**!"

"But Kyoko..please,just a nibble.."Saya pleaded as she reached for the chocolate on the table.She'd nicked from Train before the bell rang,and the poor guy was searching high and low for his chocolate.

"No is no,Saya!Do you want what hapened last year to happen all over again?"Kyoko was firm on her decision.

As the two cousins continued bickering,Futari,Akira and Kai passed by.

Rin,who was reading a book under a gingko tree,noticed the trio pass by in the corner of her eye._This is bad,_she thought.The five friends,including Sukuchi and Kyou,were well known in the school for being one of the most attractive group of guys.

_If those three get to Kyoko and Saya,Kyoko's gonna cause one hell of a ruckus."_Rin thought as she recalled the incident when Kyoko nearly burned the Science Lab and half of the building down when she spotted Lin walk down the corridor and placed a beaker filled with a volatile solution onto a small stove.One second,two seconds..then BOOM.That day caused the students in three classrooms to be sent to the hospital.

Whilst Rin recalled her injuries and painful treatment in the hospital,the three sat down on a table near Saya and Kyoko's.

Kyoko saw them sit and gasped,then turned to her cousin."Hey,Saya,"she whispered."You see that group of guys right over there?On the table next to ours?"She pointed.

"Oh,you mean Setsuga-nii and his buds?Why?"Saya asked.

"You know THE Sukuchi Setsuga?!"

"Well,yeah,he IS my classmate.."

Kyoko grabbed Saya's collar,and pulled her cousin's face to eye level.

"NO.WAY."Still whispering,Kyoko only managed two words out of her mouth out of shock.She just couldn't believe it!Her own cousin!

"Why didn't you tell me?"Kyoko's voice was growing and her face looked like she was ready to tear Saya to pieces if she didn't answer the barrage of questions she was about to throw at her."But I didn't think you wanted to know them..sorry,please don't HURT me!!"Saia raised her hands in front of her face in a defensive way and pouted.

_Fuyuki City_

_7 years ago_

_Takezawa Residence_

_"Futari?"_

_"What is it,mom?"_

_"Son,"his mother said between sobs,"do you know what's happening with mommy and daddy?"_

_Futari noticed that lately,his parents had been screaming at each other,throwing things at each other,and afterwaards his father went out and he heard the car backing out of the driveway._

_"Mommy,are you fighting?"_

_Futari was smart,and was mature for his age,So his mom expected him to comprehend quickly._

_His mother cried a bit,then replied,"You're right,son,and maybe Daddy may have to go away for some time."_

_"But why?"Tears threatened to slide down Futari's face and his eyes shone with them._

_"Futari,what does your teacher do when someone in your class fights?"_

_Then realization hit Futari like a train._

_"You and daddy..are going to be taken apart?But.."He had seen things like this on their helper's soap operas.The daddy leaves,then after 10 years or so,he comes back with another woman.If his daddy would do that,then the other woman would be.._

_A new mommy._

_What would happen to the real mommy then? ,Futari thought._

_Then,the door opened._

_"Youko,get in the car,quickly!Bring Futari with you,too!"His grandpa arrived,and his eyes were filled with fear.A fear that Futari or his mother couldn't comprehend._

_"Grampa?"_

_"What is it,dad?What happened?"_

_"They're at the pier!Fighting over--"Futari's grandpa paused,then continued,"--Kanako!"_

_"Who's fighting over Kanako?!"_

_"Your mother and your brothers have sided together,and they're against Keiji and his--his damned woman!Things are getting ugly,You'd better get your daughter out of there!"_

_"Kanako is..with grandma,Uncle Ryuki and Uncle Ryuji,right mommy?So she should be safe,right?"_

_His eyes pleaded for an answer as they met his mother's._

_"I hope so,son.."_

_School Garden_

_Present_

"Yo,Futari!"Akira said in his face.He shook Futari's shoulders and Sukuchi kept slapping him lightly.Then Futari snapped out of it.

"Um,what just happened?"Kyoko asked,and the boys saw that worry and concern were etched over their faces.

"Uh..He just zoned out a little,you know,lack of sleep and all that,hehe."Akira chuckled nervously.Sukuchi wasn't entirely sure if Kyoko and Saya bought that excuse.Sure,maybe Kyoko did but Saya was smarter than her cousin.His eyes darted over Saya's face,checking if Saya was the least bit suspicious about Akira's answer.

"Uh,sure.Lack of sleep,all that.Let's go,Kyoko."She said hurriedly,then yanked Kyoko's wrist so quickly,Kyoko thought it would snap right off.

"But Saya.."

_Yep,Saya __**so**__ did not buy that_,Sukuchi thought.

"So,what happened to you,Futari?You looked like you were hypnotized or something."Sukuchi finally began.

"I-it's nothing.Thanks for covering for me,guys.I appreciate this."

"Are you sure you're okay?You looked like you were thinking about _that _again.."Sukuchi looked concerned.

Akira lowered his voice."She's dead,Futari,and thinking about her all the time won't bring her back,and it'll only cause you pain,"Akira said,suddenly sounding mature and serious."Besides,even if you did kill her, she would've forgiven you anyway.It was an accident after all,man."

"Thanks Akira,but seriously,I'm fine.I promised to never think about that,didn't I?And I promise this won't happen again."

Akira and Sukuchi looked at each other with "Should we?" looks on their faces,then Akira nonchalantly shrugged and said,"Okay,Futari,we trust you."

Futari and Akira looked at Sukuchi,whose face was red as a tomato and clutching his stomach.

Then to divert attention,he began,"Now then,what do you guys say we get something to eat?All this fuss is gettin' me starved."

Akira flashed a grin,and said,"Yeah,why not?Recess isn't halfway over yet,so I guess we can go grab something that'll really make us feel like we actually ate something."

And with that,the three got up from their seats and walked away from their table,leaving an eavesdropping trio of girls in their wake.

"D-did you hear that?!"Saya exclaimed."I always had a hunch that Futari and his posse had something to hide!"

"They killed somebody?!No way they would do that!Well..I can imagine Akira,but those two?NO WAY!"Kyoko replied,just as shocked as Saya.

And unkown to the two,the third eavesdropper was no other than Rin Toshaka,and her eyes glinted with interest._Hmm...a murder,huh?This is gonna be fun._

She finished her food and got up from her spot,looking for anyone to enlist on her quest of uncovering the mystery.

Guess who popped into her head.

"Hey!Emiya!"She called,and Shiro turned his head to see who called him.And once he saw it was Rin,His mood changed from good to dreary.What crap was he gonna put her in this time?

"Where's your brother,Emiya-kun?Don't you two usually eat together?"

"Yeah,but the archery club had an urgent meeting.Didn't you hear the announcement on the P.A system?"

"Even if I heard,I wouldn't have cared.So anyway,Emiya-kun,"She said as she tossed her hair smartly,"I need you to help me with something."

"Whoa there!If this about getting another nude shot of my big bro,count me out!I'm stilll recovering from the last time.I nearly barfed my guts out."He said sarcastically,and crossed his forearms into an "x"."Find someone else who can stomach taking pictures of big,brown ass."

"W-WHAT?!I TOLD YOU NOT TO--"then she struggled to regain composure and calmly continued,"As I was saying,I need your help but not with that."She threw him a "If you ever speak about that again,I swear I will brutally-kill-you"look,and that was enough to make Shiro forget about it.

"So,what is it?"

"You're classmates with Futari Takezawa,right?So tell me,what's he like?"

"Oh,so you want me to get a nude picture of him?"

And witth that last sentiment,Rin kicked Shiro's sorry ass.

Yay!I finally found the time to update!Sorry if i took like,one month,to update.I've been busy,since my family dragged me away from the computer to spend time with them in Holy Week,and I went to a family reunion afterwards.Glad that's over.

I'm thinking of not putting the continuation of this chapter until a few more are posted,so you'll get stuck momentarily with a fic with no definite story.It's gonna be kinda like School Rumble for a while,and if you don't like School Rumble,tough luck,cause I _love_ it.Guys,please gimme some suggestions on what to write for the following chapters!I would appreciate it more than the air I breathe..

And I'll be able to update faster now since school's over but maybe I'll be busy with some outings with my friends and more family reunions.Oh well.It's summer after all.

And to those who took their precious time to read the firstand second chapters and still aren't thinking about flaming my work/leave reviews,thanks very much!

Oh,and thanks to Typewriterman and mangafreak7792 for reviewing the last chapter!Follow their example and be nice,please ; )


End file.
